A fluid stream from a fluid source may need to be divided and sent to first and second fluid destinations in variable proportions. In one example, a stream of air to be supplied to combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine may be divided in order to achieve a desired temperature of the air being supplied to the combustion chambers. More specifically, a first portion of the stream of air may be passed through a heating or cooling device prior to entering the combustion chambers while a second portion of the stream of air may be passed directly to the combustion chambers. A control valve is used to vary the proportions of the first and the second portions of the stream of air. The combination of the first and second portions of the stream of air, downstream of the heating or cooling device, results in air of a desired temperature that is conducive of desired combustion by the internal combustion engine. In another example, exhaust gases produced by the combustion process of an internal combustion engine may be recirculated back to the combustion chambers in order to achieve desired operating characteristics of the internal combustion engine. The exhaust gases as produced by the internal combustion engine may be too high in temperature to be satisfactory to be communicated directly to the combustion chambers. Consequently, a heat exchanger may be provided to cool the exhaust gases prior to being communicated to the combustion chambers. The exhaust gases may be divided into a first portion which passes through the heat exchanger and a second portion which bypasses the heat exchanger. A control valve is used to vary the proportions of the first and the second portions of the exhaust gases. After passing through the heat exchanger, the first portion is combined with the second portion, the combination of which results in a temperature of the exhaust gases that is conducive of desired combustion by the internal combustion engine. Other examples exist of dividing a flow stream with a control valve that varies the proportions between the first and second portions of the flow stream. In many cases, there may be a high dynamic flow range, i.e. there is a significant difference in the minimum and maximum flow of the flow stream that needs to be divided; and consequently, it may be difficult for a control valve to accommodate the dynamic flow range without inducing parasitic losses. United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0007978 A1 to Alston et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,703 to Bailey illustrate examples of known valves for dividing a flow stream; however, the valves can be large and difficult to package in addition to experiencing the shortcomings already mentioned.
What is needed is a control valve which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.